


Irrational

by Redtail53



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7015159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redtail53/pseuds/Redtail53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When a trickle of fear takes hold, the shadows seem to move and shift, commanding your attention – but when you look, there's nothing there."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irrational

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word drabble cross posted from fan fiction.

Everyone, past and present, has an irrational fear of the dark. But it's not.  
The dark shelters many vile things from the eyes of the unsuspecting. When a trickle of fear takes hold, the shadows seem to move and shift, commanding your attention – but when you look, there's nothing there.

But there was.

You felt it. You knew. Knew in the pit of your gut, that you were being watched – that a pair of eyes watched your every move, waiting for the right moment to surprise you. Your heart races and you start to sweat as the feeling intensifies. Your pace quickens, eager to reach a safe haven – someplace filled with light and warmth, an escape from the dark. Your breath comes quick and loud as you try to discreetly run to safety, and once you reach it you close the door behind you – and breath. Relief floods your very being, and you turn to face the room you know is empty.

A flash of white and red, and the last thing you see is the ground coming up to meet you before the world goes black.


End file.
